


No More Lips, No More Tongue

by SnitchCraft



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bucky is the captain of the guard, Castles, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangle, Love Triangles, Prince!SteveRogers, Princes & Princesses, Princess!Reader, Slow Burn, Steve is a Prince 😳, Wanda is a sweetie, Wanda is your handmaid, medieval times, reader has mommy issues, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitchCraft/pseuds/SnitchCraft
Summary: TAGS WILL BE ADDED AS THE STORY CONTINUESAfter being forced into an arranged marriage to a man you don't know how do you decide between what is expected of you and what you feel is right.(y/n) must choose between the incomprehensible prince or the surprisingly kind captain of the guard.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	No More Lips, No More Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if this is familiar it's because I deleted the first two chapters because I was unhappy with them, I apologize to anyone who had already read them but I wanted to make some things a bit more clear. To anyone who hasn't read it yet enjoy!

I looked at myself in the mirror, examining the ensemble I was being forced into. The long dragging sleeves of the dress moved as I drew my hand up to pull at my hair. Everything from head to toe had been dolled up. 

Tugging at my hair seemed useless, I tried to free some of the curls from the silver and gold pins that kept them locked in place. I struggled to add even a little bit of normalcy to my appearance. I turned to face my handmaid and said the only words that came to mind.

“I look stupid.” 

“You don’t look stupid, m’lady.” She approached holding the tiara intended to rest on the ridiculous nest on my head.

“Seriously Wanda. You expect me to wear THAT thing. How is that even a before marriage crown. It’s like 10 times bigger than my old one.” I turned back to the vanity and picked up the small silver tiara and watched the little pink diamonds shimmer, “And what’s with the “m’lady” all of a sudden?” 

I made eye contact through the mirror with her before she avoided my gaze. She slowly lowered the gaudy gold tiara down and I felt the heavy metal weighing down the nest of hair, nervously fussing with the hair mess, pinning the crown into place so it wouldn’t shift.

“I just thought that, y’know, we’re moving to a new place that might expect a bit more… formality.” She fidgeted and raked a comb unnecessarily through the mess. I turned to face her.

“No way. Absolutely not. You’re not aloud to get all stupid like this. Everyone’s already stopped treating me normal since they announced the engagement, you’re not allowed to go all “proper handmaiden” on me.” Wanda smiled meekly. 

“Of course, I’m being silly… miss.” Her voice went flat on the last word. I sighed loudly and turned back around.

“Just leave me alone.” I said waving my hand dismissively. Normally she would argue with 

“As you wish.” I could see in the mirror her frown as she moved towards the door. “Please don’t be long (y/n), your mother will be cross if you keep her waiting.” And with that the door closed behind her and a long groan slipped past my lips. 

This is all ridiculous, it’s only been a month since mother decided it was time for me to grow up and get married. She sold me off to some kingdom for trade reasons that I didn’t care for. All I knew was that I was being shipped off to some foreign kingdom and that I had no say in it. I was hoping that I would be the daughter who evaded this fate. I’d watched my two older sisters be married off previously, but because of the power of our kingdom they remained in the castle. They both live here with their husbands and plan to rule the kingdom since there is no other male heir. 

Mother always preferred them, she didn’t hide that and I learned to just get used to that. I just didn’t think she despised me enough to sell me off to some rich king for his “unmarriable” yet here we are. After looking at myself long enough in the mirror I realized that I was barely recognizable. 

The family I am about to be married off too had requested I bring nothing with me except for belongings of deep personal value, I can bring one bag. This of course is normal. Families are expected to provide for the wives of their sons. 

The leather satchel I intend to bring is still laying empty on the bed because as it turns out there isn’t really anything I own that matters. There are no momentos of my father and mother has never given me anything personal. 

Wouldn’t it be amazing to see the look on her face if I showed up to meet the prince in my normal attire. With my current appearance I’ll be basically lying to them. The pale foundation paired with pink lipstick and eye makeup. I look like a clown. And suddenly I’m packing up makeup, all of the mixtures I made myself that I’m sure they won’t be able to provide me. If I walked out to the carriage wearing this mother wouldn’t let me leave without washing up. But if I did it there. I could excuse myself upon arrival. This is a bad idea. And yet here I am continuing to slip makeup into the bag. 

After grabbing a comb I gazed around the room one last time, slinging the bag over my shoulder. The bed I grew up in, Wanda and I would have sleepovers that made mother so incredibly cross growing up. The vanity brought back all the memories of us taking turns doing each other's makeup. I wish I had more time to reminisce.

As I was about to leave I realized there’s probably one thing I wanted to take. Quickly running back I grabbed the small tiara from the vanity, shoving it into the bag before closing the door for the last time, on my room. 

I slowly treaded the path to the entryway, trying to soak in every part of my childhood from the halls. Wanda suddenly met me halfway, running up the steps breathlessly before almost running into me. 

“So sorry miss, it’s just, your mother is getting impatient.” She sighed the words out and I could tell she’d been scolded by the way her cheeks blushed pink and there was a bit of a smear of makeup under her eyes. Normally I would argue against my mother's orders, but it was always different when she did these things to Wanda. 

“Of course let’s go.” I grabbed her hand and rushed down the stairs, the front doors were open and my sisters were waiting by the door.

“Where is she?” I looked to the older of the two.

“She’s waiting in the carriage, she got impatient waiting for you.” She said it with an edge in her voice that I knew meant that was as much of a goodbye as I would get from her. We weren’t really that close but I knew this may be one of the last times I ever see them. Which was less disheartening than I expected. Whatever. I gave both of them a nod before stepping outside for the last time.

“Wait, miss.” Wanda quickly straightened up the dress and brushed it off with her hands. “I don’t want you to look filthy for your mother.” I gave her a smile before we hurried into the carriage. It was quiet once we entered. If it had been just Wanda and I we would have giggled and potentially even enjoyed this trip but instead I knew it would be hours of silence while my mother refused eye contact from the both of us. 

I laid my head against the back of the seat, I would have rested on Wanda's shoulder but the absurd crown would have gotten in the way. Instead I opted for trying to sleep now.

\---

I woke with a bump and quickly opened my eyes. I looked out the carriage windows and felt mother's eyes bore into me. It was dark outside and I wondered how long I’d been asleep, I could see the outline of a large building and assumed we were close so I ducked my head back into the carriage, careful to keep my line of sight away from hers. I just folded my hands in my lap and stared down, I could tell Wanda was still asleep next to me. 

After a few more minutes I heard the coachman yell something up to the men at the drawbridge and felt the thud as it hit the ground before the horses started moving forward again. I nudged Wanda awake and she stirred lightly. 

“We’re here.” I whispered into her ear, and she straightened up in her seat quickly before looking back over to me and fussing with my hair again. I shooed her away. “Cut it out, it's fine.” We both lurched forward as the carriage came to a stop and a man quickly opened the door, he mumbled a greeting and helped mother down the step, then me, and Wanda. Blinking, I adjusted my eyes to the darkness and looked up towards the castle. 

I almost gasped at the towering mass of towers. I hadn’t expected mother to marry me off to a high profile royal family, but even with just what I could see in the darkness this was larger than our castle. The large front door was pushed open and the man who’d opened the carriage ushered us into the enormous entryway. I could tell even mother was impressed by the room. 

Before they could move us into the room where we’d be meeting the prince I quickly asked to use the powder room to freshen up from the trip. I didn’t look to see her reaction but I could hear mother making disapproving noises, as if my forced marriage was an inconvenience to her. A woman in a maid's uniform quickly led me down a hallway to a powder room before scurrying off. I closed the door behind me and latched the lock in place before throwing my bag down on the counter and looking in the mirror. 

I more or less looked the same as I did when we left. I looked into the eyes of my reflection and wondered what the consequences would be if I went through with this, but my hands were already opening the bag and spilling the contents. I don’t have time to think of what the aftermath will be if I go through with this. All I know is that I don’t want to be here and I don’t want to get married. 

I pulled the cap off the scarlet lipstick and lined my lips in the mirror until they were blood red. The red framed my white teeth as I grinned into the mirror at myself. I knew I didn’t have much time before someone came looking so I pulled out the black eyeliner, wiping the pink makeup off using the inside of my sleeve before quickly lining around my eyes with a thick black line before flicking it out into a wing. 

Pushing everything back into the bag I gave one last frightened look to the mirror. Whores makeup. Is what mother called this, I wonder if she’ll call it that in front of a family she wants to impress. Wait, I reached back into the bag and pulled the comb out before roughly brushing curls loose from their pins so they hung off my head, making a crown of their own. Swiftly I opened the door running down the hall and back into the entryway. Wanda and mother were both missing but I saw the maid tidying up the room.

“Excuse me, which way to the dining hall.” She turned to me and her face grew red, but she didn’t say anything. She wouldn’t of course, not to a princess. She started moving down a different hallway and I followed in suit until we reached a large door, she motioned towards it and quickly rushed off again. Guess she didn’t want to see what happened. I drew in a breath and pushed the door open. 

Wanda gasped as I stood in the doorway, she almost immediately looked down afterwards as if she also didn’t want to see what happened next. There’s an open seat next to mother so I shuffled over, the chair squeaking in the silent air as I pulled it out to sit down. This was clearly not the main hall as the small table only had five chairs.

One at the head of the table with two on either side. I could see mother tense up next to me but she remained silent as she turned to face me. The king and queen were both staring although neither were giving me disapproving looks when I met their gaze, the queen looked almost intrigued. To the right of the queen and directly across from me was the prince. My eyes froze on him, he was looking down into his lap almost harshly. As if he was directly working against his natural instincts to look. 

But even with the scowl that engulfed his face he was easily one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen in my life. His eyes were such a remarkable shade of blue, even while I could only see a hint of them they were fascinating. It made me curious as to how I would feel if I were on the receiving end of his glare.

A strand of his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and it took every ounce of self control to not reach over and brush it away, I don’t know what I had expected but it surely wasn’t him. He seemed almost as unhappy to be here as me. 

“We’re so happy to have a chance to finally meet you lady (y/n),” The king spoke up, giving me a warm smile. “Your mother tells us she won’t be able to stay long but we wanted to make sure everything was in order with the both of you.” Mother gave him a nod, of course she wasn’t staying. She began speaking of all the last minute business needs associated with the marriage as I turned my attention to the queen who was nudging the prince. 

I heard her whisper something about an introduction. When he looked up to meet my eyes I almost gasped, they were breathtaking when you actually met his stare. The most I was hoping for was to not receive a look of disgust from him. Although he looked almost curious, his eyes were wide, and the way he scanned over me made my breath catch in my throat. A smirk flashed as if he were pleased with my reaction to him.

“Hello.” His voice was deep and he said it with a level of formality that let me know he was just as uninterested about an arranged marriage as I was. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He raked his fingers through his hair and I could see his mother was happy with the interaction. His greeting was civil enough but I couldn’t shake the feeling that he was toying with me.” 

“You as well, and please, call me (y/n).” It wasn’t just that formality didn’t make sense if we were to be married anyway, but a small part of me wanted to hear my name on his lips. There was something about the way he looked at me. It became more than intrigue quickly as his eyes wandered up and down my frame. 

“Of course, (y/n).“ My heart skipped a beat as he said my name and we sat in silence. The only sounds being mother talking business as his father listened and occasionally chimed in. After what felt like an eternity of unnerving eye contact Steve finally opened his mouth to speak but he was immediately cut off by mother abruptly standing up.

“It is getting late, and as previously said I have much business to attend to.” The other family stood up in suit and I followed as to not be left behind. 

“Allow me to show you out,” He pointed to his son, “why don’t you show her to her room Steve.” he grabbed his wife's hand and ushered both women out of the door. All the staff followed shortly after leaving us alone at the table. 

Him and I. Alone. With him. Steve. Prince Steve. I felt the vibe of the room shift and everything felt a bit off as his stare towards me turned critical. I almost felt like I was prey and he was the hunter about to pounce, the smirk I’d only received a glimpse of earlier now settled on his face and I suddenly desperately needed to break the deafening silence.

“So, Steve,” His name felt strange on my tongue. “Are you excited about the engagement?” It was all I could think to say even if I knew I shouldn’t have said it. He turned to examine me, his survey seemed to be more critical than before. 

“It’s expected of us.” Was all he said. His tone was considerably more bitter than before. So it had been an act to please his mother, and for some reason this made me angrier that it should have.

“So I’m not what you expected?” I tilted my head upwards a bit to straighten my posture, asserting that I could be just as frigid. He leaned forward onto the table and began to analyze every movement. It made me shudder, his eyes wandering everywhere. 

“My parents are not well. They were in a rush to ensure that I would have heirs. If anything I was expecting less. I assumed they were going to find me the first woman with a pulse.” He reached across the table, I did my best not to flinch away as he ran his thumb over my bottom lip. He looked at the smear of red on his thumb before wiping it on his jacket. Who the hell does he think he is? 

This definitely wasn’t the man I was anticipating but also he wasn’t the man I’d met only minutes before. “They’ve brought other women to me before. Back when the circumstances were less dire, back when I could refuse. And I can say with absolute certainty that none of them were like you. I mean why else would you come here looking like that?” He grinned at the end, as if it pleased him to degrade me. 

Yet I couldn’t think of a response, I was struggling to form any sentences because the simple act of him leaning across the table had left me incapacitated as I was inebrieated by his scent. The pine, woodsy scent lingered in the air. Everything about this man was intoxicating. No matter how badly I wanted to be disgusted by him. 

“Please show me to my room.” I said it sternly, and I hoped he didn’t notice the small tremble in my voice. He smiled and stood.

“As you wish.” He extended his arm to me so I could take it. I didn’t want to and yet I did. 

He smugly began leading me around the complicated castle and after what felt like an eternity of stairs and hallways he slowed to a large oak door. I released his arm and turned to twist the knob but in one breathless motion he had grabbed my waist with one hand, pressed me against the door, placing his other hand over mine preventing me from opening the door. 

“Not so fast, Princess.” I could almost hear the grin in his voice and I tried hopelessly to thrash against him but he held strong against him. I hadn’t realized how he towered over me until just now and I knew there was no way out of his grip Worst of all he was clearly enjoying watching me squirm. 

“Let me go.” Was all I could manage.

“I thought you were a different kind of princess, or did you get all dolled up like this just to tease me?” He pressed against my back harder, he knew exactly how to make my blood boil even if I’d never met him before. It made me wonder if he didn’t like his past suitors or if they didn’t like him. 

I couldn't be thinking about that now. Even if we were getting married this week, this kind of behavior was strictly prohibited. If someone saw us like this it could be catastrophic. 

“Don’t you want a goodnight kiss, darling?” His endearing words soaked into my skin like venom as he whispered them. Conflicting thoughts ran through my mind as I fought back the ones that were flustered by his words.

I rolled over against the door so I was facing him, his smile wavered for a moment and I knew he wasn’t expecting this, and I hoped to god he was mostly talk or I was biting off more than I could chew.

“Thank you for the offer, sir.” I leaned in closely to his face before standing on my tiptoes until we were nearly nose to nose, grabbing him by his jacket to give myself a bit more control. His smile dissolved and I could see something that seemed to be a mix of shock and disbelief and it gave me a sense of pride to see him flustered, even if only for a moment. 

I got closer to his lips before shifting to the side so I was whispering in his ear. “Good night, Steve.” Leisurely, I moved back but not before softly planting a kiss on his cheek. I could see his cheeks flush a shade of red that matched the lipstick stain that now stood out on his pale skin. I placed my hands on his chest and gently pushed him back as I spun around before shutting the door behind me, leaving him out in the hall. 

Wanda was already in the room clearing the clutter and making the bed, she gave me a quizzical look as I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in as I leaned against the door for balance . I met her gaze and I could see the concern in her eyes.

“Is everything okay? You were making an awfully loud ruckus out there” She stood up and began to walk towards me, “What happened? you’re shaking like a leaf.” I wanted to tell her everything. But instead I settled for,”

“Nothing, I’m just tired.” Before recapping what just happened in my mind.


End file.
